Commodore Amiga 2Go
The Amiga 2Go is a portable gaming system produced by Commodore. It was released in 199X in Europe and North America. Description The Amiga 2Go is a handheld gaming console based on the hardware specifications of the Amiga 500+ computer, using the Enhanced Chip Set (ECS) first seen in the Amiga 3000. It also features 500KB base memory (1MB and 2MB for later models), which can be expanded using modules that can be added through a memory expansion bay on the back of the system. As with any Amiga using the ECS, the Amiga 2Go uses a 68000-based CPU running in the 7MHz range (7.16MHz for NTSC, and 7.09MHz for PAL). It also has a backlit, full-color screen with adjustable brightness. Combined with the ECS, the graphical capabilities would be superior to even the Atari Lynx. It also runs on six AA-sized batteries, but the system can be equipped with a separately sold rechargeable battery pack. The system features two speakers with stereo sound, along with a headphone jack, a volume control dial and the same sound hardware as the Amiga 500+. The system also has the same set of controls as the CD32; a D-pad with four fire buttons (red, green, yellow, and blue), two shoulder buttons, and a start/pause button. Unlike the CD32 controller, the Amiga 2Go's D-pad is redesigned with improved usability, for better accuracy and response. In addition, there is also a select button. The Amiga 2Go also features two expansion ports for other peripherals, such as a cable that allows the user to use the Amiga 2Go as a CD32 controller, a link cable for multiplayer games, etc. Each Amiga 2Go game is stored on a proprietary 2.5 inch floppy disk, designed to have the same capacity as the 3.5 inch floppy as used by any ECS-based Amiga computer system, and with portability in mind. Amiga 2Go game floppies also come in specially-sized plastic jewel cases, also including an instructional manual and a safety guide. Under Construction Product Listings Systems *A2G-001 Amiga 2Go - Original release with 500KB base memory. *A2G-001A Amiga 2Go - Second release with 1MB base memory. *A2G-001B Amiga 2Go - Third release with 2MB base memory. *A2G-001C Amiga 2Go Compact - Redesigned version for players with smaller hands. 1MB base memory. Peripherals *A2G-002 Amiga 2Go Multiplayer Link Cable - Cable for connecting two Amiga 2Go's together for two-player gameplay. *A2G-003 Amiga 2Go CD32 Controller Cord - Allows the Amiga 2Go to be used as a CD32 controller. *A2G-004A Amiga 2Go Memory Expander 524KB - Adds 524KB to the Amiga 2Go's base memory. *A2G-004B Amiga 2Go Memory Expander 1MB - Adds 1MB to the Amiga 2Go's base memory. *A2G-005 Amiga 2Go Link Cable Hub - A hub device with four link cable connectors for gameplay with up to four players. Additional hubs can be linked up for gameplay with up to eight players via Hub Linker. *A2G-006 Amiga 2Go Rechargeable BattPack with charging cable - Self-explanatory. *A2G-007 Amiga 2Go Wrist Strap - An adjustable wrist strap that allows the user to secure his/her Amiga 2Go to the wrist. *A2G-008 Amiga 2Go A/V Adapter Cable - Allows the user to play his/her Amiga 2Go games on a TV set. *A2G-009 Amiga 2Go Hub Linker - Connects two Link Cable Hubs together to allow for gameplay of up to eight players. Accessories *Amiga 2Go Carrying Bag - Messenger bag for carrying the Amiga 2Go, games and cabling. *Amiga 2Go Game Binder - Binder with sleeve pages for storing the user's favorite game floppies. *Amiga 2Go Tacklebox - Plastic fishing-style tacklebox for storage of the Amigo 2Go and the games and accessories. *Amiga 2Go Holster - Storage holster for the Amiga 2Go that attaches to a waist belt. *Amiga 2Go Headphones - Headphones manufactured by Sentry Industries for the Amiga 2Go. *Amiga 2Go Screen Cleaning Kit - Includes a cleaning cloth, cotton swabs, and a sprayable solution, all for cleaning dirt, crumbs, smudge and/or dust off of the Amiga 2Go's screen. Under Construction Game Listings Action No information yet Adventure No information yet Shooters No information yet Sports No information yet Racing No information yet Puzzle Games No information yet Strategy No information yet Category:Video Game Systems Category:Portable game systems Category:Commodore systems